Stupei is The Best Kind of Junpei
by RefronaEmillia
Summary: Junpei got extremely depressed after Chidori's death. It's up to Minako to bring the old Junpei back. The series of events made Junpei realize something else... Chapter 4 added!
1. You Can Rely on Me, Jun

_Hello again, I'm back~ :3_

_Another MinaJun from me (give them more love D:). This one's a little bit deeper than my previous story. Therefore, I decided to make this multi-chaptered._

_I hope you enjoy it~ :)_

* * *

Title: Stupei is The Best Kind of Junpei

Series: Persona 3 Portable

Pairing: Minako x Junpei (bromance, will turn into romance later on)

Rate: T (might turn to M later)

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Persona 3 Portable and the rest of the series.**

* * *

**~Stupei is The Best Kind of Junpei~**

**~Chapter 1: You Can Rely on Me, Jun"**

"Junpei..."

There stood Junpei, alongside with his besty: Minako, in front of the stairs leading to the 2nd floor of the dorm. Junpei was just spacing out until Minako started the conversation.

"Huh..? Oh, hey... Minako." Junpei turned to face his leader. "Sorry, but... Could you leave me alone for a bit? I don't really feel like talking to anyone right now..."

"...I understand." Minako replied. "Just... Take care of yourself, okay? Dinner's downstairs if you're hungry." Minako patted Junpei's back before turning around and go back downstairs. Junpei was definitely not in the mood to go to Tartarus, so Minako decided to postpone the exploring.

"Yeah... Thanks, Mina." Junpei said to the currently-going-downstairs Minako. Minako just turned her face and replied with a smile.

It had been days, even weeks. Junpei had been like this since Chidori passed away. Well, it was nothing to get surprised about. Everyone in the dorm had already expected this to happen to Junpei. He had been skipping his meals, even, locking himself up in his room. Minako thought, as a leader, it was her responsibility to console Junpei. But of course, she knew it wouldn't be as easy as beating Fuuka in a cooking contest.

"Junpei-kun has been like that for a while now, hasn't he...? I wonder if he's okay..." Fuuka said, concerned.

"Probably not, Fuuka-chan. But I think we should let him be for a while. At least, we've tried our best to regain our ol' Junpei, right? Yukari said.

"Yeah... I guess so." Fuuka nodded, a little bit relieved.

"It's normal. We have our times like those. Plus, he just lost someone precious to him, right? I'm pretty sure he got pretty whacked up." Akihiko said.

"Let's just get our hopes up for Junpei and trust him. He'll recover soon..." Minako said.

The team nodded in agreement.

Days had passed, and Junpei still hadn't recovered yet. He went straight home after school, and he looked pretty tired with those bags under his eyes. Minako's heart pained seeing her best friend like that. Moreover, she couldn't do anything about it. At least, not yet.

Minako had been secretly holding some feelings towards Junpei. But she knew Junpei had found more in Chidori than her. So she just let it by. Minako's not the type of leader who'd let her personal feelings get to her. Don't mean to mock Rio, but... that's just how leaders are supposed to act, right?

Minako went back to the dorm, had a little talk with the guys, went back to her room and study; didn't want Mitsuru to lecture her about her grades, and she actually gave quite useful things whenever Minako aced the exams.

Until...

*knock* *knock*

"Yes? Who is it?" Minako looked at the door.

"It's me.."

She recognized that voice...

"Coming!"

Minako walked to the door and opened it. Saw a tall figure with sleeveless top and sorrowful face in front of her room.

"Junpei? What is it?" Minako asked. Quite happy that her sad friend was finally trying to have a conversation.

"Uh... Sorry but... Could we have some talk?" Junpei said with a low tone.

"Sure, come in." Minako stepped aside and let Junpei in, "Careful not to let the others see you." Minako chuckled.

Junpei sat on Minako's bed, "No worries... They know we're best pals anyway."

Minako closed the door, "You can never be too careful with Mitsuru-senpai, though." Minako grinned.

"You got that right." Junpei smiled, less goofy than usual but... at least he smiled.

"So... What's up, Jun?" Minako asked.

"...I just wanted some company, if that's cool with you?" Junpei looked at Minako.

"Of course it's cool with me." Minako sat beside Junpei, "I don't want to keep seeing my buddy mop around every single day... It just doesn't fit you, you know?" Minako patted Junpei's back.

"Haha... It's so hard not to though, man... I mean, with all this going on..." Junpei sighed.

"I told you this before, but..." Junpei furrowed his eyebrows, "I still haven't found my reasons to live, haha... I bet this doesn't sound anything like me, huh?" Junpei chuckled sadly, "But really, I'm just an idiot, a stupid dreamer, a nobody. I only feel like living 'cause I could be a hero-smacking shadows and stuff-feels like I'm important, you know?."

Minako nods, "Yeah... I get what you mean."

"...Yet no one but us know what we were doing all this time." Junpei gritted his teeth, "It's not like I want to get worshipped by saving innocent peeps, it's just... for once, I want to feel wanted, needed..." Junpei smiled sadly, "And Chidori gave me that feeling. I was extremely happy. Like I finally met an angel that actually saved my pitiful life."

"Junpei..."

"...But now she's dead... FUCKING DEAD!" Junpei shouted with anger. His both hands holding his head; trying to ease the headache he's suffering. Tears started to gather on his closed eyes. "Why... Why does she have to die?! WHY?! I found someone I cared so much and...and I think I actually fell in love with her! Yet...she left me behind?! TO HELL WITH MY LIFE! Maybe I should just go with her!"

Minako started to tear up herself, watching his closest friend like this. She had never, ever, seen Junpei like this before. And it was kind of frightening... Even for Minako.

"I guess fate despise me a lot, huh...? Maybe the whole world does." Junpei laughed in sorrow. "Why am I alive anyway? I'm only being a burden to thi-"

"Stop saying that!"

Junpei widened his eyes, shocked to hear the quiet and calm Minako suddenly shout like that. That was rare, extremely rare...

Junpei turned to Minako, "Minako...?"

Minako hugged Junpei tightly; sobbing, "You... You just don't know how much you mean to us, how much you mean to me! You moron!"

Junpei's face felt hot and he shuddered, "M-Mina-"

"Stop saying those things about yourself!" Minako once again cut Junpei's words, "If you think you're not important, then why did you think we worried our ass out about you?! Why did you think I'd just let you in here, in my own private room, to hear what you were gonna say?! Do you think Chidori wanted you to be like this?! To lose your hopes and wishing to die just like that?!"

Junpei fell silent. Didn't have anything to reply to that. He just lowered his head, feeling confused, and a tiny bit of regret.

"We need you, Junpei... I need you... Please... Don't torture your own self anymore... I... I just can't stand seeing you like this..." Minako grabbed Junpei's top, and cried on his chest. "You're my best friend, Jun... I want the old funny, noisy you. I want the old you whom I love the most!"

Junpei couldn't hold his tears anymore, hearing what his closest friend just said. He felt happy but also guilty for not realizing his friends'-especially Minako's- affection towards him up until now.

"Shit... Mina... I-I'm sorry, I..."

Junpei let out all his tears, all his emotions. The pain he had been holding on himself in his head, had finally come out. With the help of Minako.

Minako hugged Junpei tighter while wiping off her own tears, "Don't worry, Junpei... I'm here whenever you need a shoulder to lean to..." Minako caressed Junpei's cheeks and kissed his forehead. Junpei blushed by Minako's actions. "So now, please... Stop crying, okay?" Minako smiled while wiping Junpei's tears with her both hands.

"*sniff* T-Thanks... Mina..." Junpei's tears slowly went away, "You're... You're really something, you know?" Junpei smiled, still with a little glint of tears on his eyes.

Minako smiled back, "I'm just saying the truth. I don't like you like this anyway." Minako chuckled. Junpei responded with a little chuckle also.

Minako looked at the clock, "Jun, it's late already. Shouldn't you be sleeping in your room?"

"Uh... A-actually..." Junpei gulped, "C-can I sleep here?" Junpei flushed a bit.

Minako gasped, "H-huh? You can't possibly-"

"I-it's fine! I-I'll sleep on the floor or your chair or something. Just... Please let me stay here for a while longer? I promise I'll go back to my room before morning!" Junpei exclaimed desperately.

Minako stared at Junpei, "...But why, Jun?"

"I...just don't want to feel alone. At least for tonight... I know I sound childish or girly-Hell! you can call me anything! But please, let me stay here tonight...?" Junpei looked at Minako, a little bit pleadingly, "But... It's fine if I can't, I completely understand."

Minako understood that Junpei's head was in a mess. And she was afraid Junpei might get depressed again if he was left alone, without anyone to comfort him. But letting Junpei stay here? She's fine with it but what if someone finds out? Especially Aegis and Mitsuru. Also, she was pretty sure all that shouting was heard by the other members. Probably they didn't do anything because he knew it's best not to-just let the two be alone for a bit.

Still...

"Okay, Jun... You can sleep here." Minako decided.

"T-thanks a bunch, Mina..." Junpei thanked Minako gratefully.

Minako divided some space on her bed. "Here, you can sleep on this side, I'll sleep on the other side."

Junpei raised his eyebrows and his eyes widened, "W-whoa, whoa, WHOA! A-are you seriously letting ME sleep on YOUR bed?" Junpei's face turned as red as a tomato.

Minako flushed and looked aside, "I-I just can't let you sleep on the floor or my chair... It's fine, sleep here. Just don't leave the space I gave you."

"O-okay..." Junpei agreed anyway, though, still embarrassed as hell.

Minako got on the bed, sticking her body to the wall to leave as much space as possible for Junpei. Junpei gulped and got on the bed also, facing different directions from Minako.

"U-um... Sorry my bed's not so spacey..." Minako stuttered.

"I-it's ok... I'm thankful already. I-I mean, being able to sleep here..." Junpei's heart beated fastly, sweat gathered on his face.

"Oh, I-I see... Well... G-good night, Jun..."

"'N-Night, Mina..."

They both closed their eyes and (tried) to spend the night together in Minako's room.

**~Chapter 1: End~**

* * *

_So... How was it? .w._

_Junpei and Minako went really dramatic there lol. x3_

_Chapter 2 coming soon... Hope you're waiting for it!_

_Reviews? :'3_


	2. I'm Back, My Dear Priestess!

_This chapter's gonna be another bromance chapter and could be the end of the story (somehow, the last sentence sounds like the last part of the fic, lol). _

_But if you want to see some romance, wait fot the next two chapters. :3_

_Thank you to those who reviewed, faved, followed, and spared their time reading this humble work of mine. x3 I appreciate it a lot, I mean it._

_So now... Enjoy~_

* * *

**~Chapter 2: I'm Back, My Dear Priestess!~**

...

*ring ring*

*click*

*yawn*

"Ng... It's morning already...?" Minako lifted half of her body, rubbing her drowsy eyes.

She took her bathing stuff and start going downstairs, to the female restroom. The dorm wasn't some kind of luxurious hotel which had bathrooms on each and every room. Because of this, sometimes Junpei tried to peek the girls, hoping to find some "interesting" scenery. Thankfully since S.E.E.S. found Aegis, they didn't have to worry about it anymore. Junpei knew well not to mess around with Aegis.

Speaking of Junpei...

"I guess he really did came back to his room before sunrise." Minako thought to herself. "That's good. I really don't want anyone to-"

"Arisato."

Just before she finished her sentence, she already heard the death whisper. She knew who it was even before turning her gaze to the direction of the sound. Only one person in the dorm calls her like that. "Yes, Mitsuru-senpai?"

Mitsuru folded her hands, "Good morning." Mitsuru greeted, "Speaking of which, last night... what happened to you and Iori?"

Minako chuckled in discomfort, "Ahaha... You must have heard us shouting, I see..." Minako could feel sweat on her forehead, "Uhm... Junpei was just... mentally unstable, and I was trying to help him out."

Mitsuru closed her eyes, "That's what I thought. So... Did you manage to calm him down?"

"Well... I did calm him down somewhat. But I don't think he's back to his normal self yet." Minako sighed, "He'd probably need some more time to recover completely.

"Indeed" Mitsuru agreed, "Thank you for taking care of him. I do not think that he'd talk nor listen to anyone else but you. You're undoubtedly a reliable leader." Mitsuru smiled.

Minako blushed a little, "Thank you, Mitsuru-senpai."

"But" Mitsuru suddenly opened her eyes, "You two didn't do anything out of the ordinary, correct?" Mitsuru stared deeply at Minako's crimson eyes.

Minako felt like a serial killer was gonna murder her any second, "Of course not! Why would we? Haha..." Minako chuckled, trying her best to make her expression believable.

Mitsuru kept staring, making Minako more and more uncomfortable.

"I'll have my faith in you. You better not deceive me, or you know what will happen." Mitsuru smiled.

"Y-yes..." Minako gulped.

"I'll be going early today. Student council is having a meeting this morning. Don't come late." Mitsuru warned Minako as she walked out of the dorm.

Minako just answered with a smile and a wave, and went straight to the restroom.

Finally finished taking a shower, she went back to her room and take her bag and, of course, her signature headset.

Downstairs she met Yukari and Fuuka who was just going to leave. They decided to walk to school together. It is rare to be able to gather up like this anyway.

"Hey, Minako... Last night was alright, right?" Yukari asked with a curious face. "You know, Junpei and you shouting and all... You weren't having some kind of fight, are you?"

"Nope. It was quite the opposite actually..." Minako smiled, "He asked for my company and he just... let out what's on his mind."

"Junpei-kun must have been suffering a lot to shout really loud like that..." Fuuka said with her soft voice.

Minako nods, "Though... I think he's getting a little better. Hopefully he'll recover soon..."

The three maidens arrived at the school gate, went to the 2nd floor, and parted ways with Fuuka, who was in a different class.

They entered the classroom. The class was noisy as usual. Students chatting here and there... Some even threw stuff to each other. But then what caught their attention was a sleeping Junpei.

"Wow... He was that loud yesterday and look at him now." Yukari giggled. "He's such a baby.

"I guess mood doesn't change his lazybone habit." Minako replied.

They both chuckled and Junpei's still having a good morning's rest...if there is such a thing. It's amazing how he could keep sleeping with the noisiness of the class.

Ms. Toriumi came in and the chatting students started to go back to their seats. And there's Junpei, still having what seemed to be a long nap. started her lecture, and then she turned her eyes to Junpei, the sleeping baby.

Just wait for it, 3... 2... 1...

"Ehem, my dear sleeping Junpei, what is "Buta" in English?"

Still sleeping.

"Hey, Junpei..." His friend poked him.

Still sleeping.

"Junpei, wake up, man..." Another friend shook his shoulders a little.

Still sleeping.

"OI! JUNPEI!" They both shouted together.

Junpei almost jumped from his chair, "H-huh?! What?! Where?!"

The whole class laughed at him and just sighed.

"Answer my question." Ms. Toriumi ordered.

"Huh? What question?" Junpei looked around and turned his gaze to Minako. "U-uh, hey... Help me here, man...?"

"It's pig." Minako said.

"The answer's pig!" Junpei shouted.

"That's right. And if you keep dozing off you might turn into one." Ms. Toriumi chuckled, "...Just kidding."

Junpei turned his face to Minako, "Thanks, man..."

Minako nodded, "No problem."

"Minako told Junpei the answer! She's such a generous and smart girl!" Someone exclaimed.

Somehow you feel like you just got a little bit more popular.

...

Putting that aside, Junpei's face... He actually looked more tired than yesterday. Did he had a bad dream or something? A dream of Chidori? Or perhaps... He couldn't sleep on her cramped bed? Whatever it was, Minako felt guilty about it.

Hours had passed, it's finally time to go home. Junpei slept almost the whole day. He only woke up when a teacher shouted at him. And even now... He's still sleeping. He's usually not this much of a sleepyhead. Now this made Minako feel even more guilty.

"Minako, I have club practice today. I'll be going first, okay? Bye, see you at the dorm." Yukari waved her hand. "Oh, and don't forget to wake up that Stupei. Or he might just sleep until the school turned into Tartarus." Yukari laughed.

Minako laughed also, "Sure thing. See you, have a nice time." Minako waved back.

Minako then looked at her sleeping friend. "Jun, wake up." Minako tapped Junpei's back. "It's time to go home already."

Suddenly, a cute girl with yellow, short hair approached Minako, "Do you want me to wake up Junpei-san, Minako-ninja?" Aegis asked.

"...You probably shouldn't. You can go home first, Aegis. I still have club practice after this. And don't call me that." Minako chuckled.

"That was a joke, Minako-san. Understood. Please have a safe way home." Aegis then left the class. Minako was actually kinda worried whether she could be alright going home by herself. It's all this sleepyhead's fault.

Minako waited until there's no one but them in the class. Minako looked outside the window and saw the tennis club practicing. She wanted to go, but she just couldn't leave her sleeping best friend here, all alone. At least, she needed to wake him up first.

Minako walked back to Junpei, "Hey, Jun... Wake up already..." Minako sighed.

Minako took a glance of Junpei's sleeping face. He looked so... Innocent, despite his not-so-innocent behavior. Minako couldn't help but smile seeing her best friend like this. Minako pinched Junpei's cheek and pulled it.

"Ouch!"

Minako gasped and giggled, "Wow, you actually woke up from that?"

Junpei turned his sleepy face and faced Minako, "H-huh...? Minako? Where are we...?"

"The school, duh." Minako tapped Junpei's head with his own cap, "You slept like a log..."

Junpei laughed sheepishly, "Sorry, man... I was just incredibly tired." Junpei rubbed his head.

"Didn't get enough sleep last night? Was my room that bad?"

"U-uhh... It's not that it's bad actually... In fact, it's not bad at all! Haha..." Junpei blushed, "I just...kept thinking weird things."

"Weird things?" Minako tilted her head a bit.

Junpei sighed, "It's those things... you know... on a bed... Uhh... with you..."

Minako immediately understood Junpei's words, "What... You're the one who asked to sleep in my room and you're the one who thought of weird things? ...You've got such a pervy mind, Jun..."

"I-it's your fault for making me sleep on your bed! It's natural that guys think about those stuff, man!" Junpei shouted awkwardly. "Plus, that one time in Shirakawa Boulevard... How could I not imagine you naked?! And-"

Minako just stared at Junpei.

"U-uh I mean..." Junpei turned dark red. "H-haha... Ha..."

"...Well anyways, let's just head home. It's late already. You won't be sleeping in my room anymore, Junperv." Minako took her bag.

"Not you too! Man... First Yukari gave me nicknames and now you?!"

Minako laughed, "You deserve it."

They both just spent their time laughing in the class, and head home together. They chatted along the way.

"You seem to be happier today, Junpei. Even though you slept all day." Minako chuckled, "I'm glad."

Junpei chuckled also, "Yeah... I guess so. Probably because of you last night." Junpei grinned, "You're like a priestess or something you know, Mina?"

"Oh please... Me? A priestess? That's the sign of doomsday all right." Minako laughed.

"Man that's just damn true!" Junpei bursted out laughing."But really... Thanks a lot, Mina..." Junpei looked downward while walking.

"Hm?" Minako tilted her head.

"For last night... And times before it." Junpei looked at Minako, smiling. "You... have really helped me a lot, man. Thank you." Junpei smiled.

Minako flushed and giggled, "I was just doing it because I want to. I mean, you're my best friend, right?"

"Yeah... Super best friend." Junpei grinned.

"For once, I was able to think about something else besides Chidori. I mean, she's still in my head, and she'll probably never leave." Junpei looked at the sky, he was smiling but he seemed sad.

"I'm pretty sure... she wouldn't want me to mourn over her forever." Junpei faced Minako, "It's all thanks to you, Mina... for making me realize, that you don't have to be a hero to be important to someone. Shoving common sense into my empty brain." Junpei chuckled.

"That's great to hear." Minako smiled, "That means my old Junpei's slowly coming back."

Junpei grinned "Don't worry, Mina-tan. The ol' amazing Junpei's back in the house!"

Minako laughed, "Welcome back, Stupei."

**~Chapter 2: End~**

* * *

_*note: Aegis called Minako: Minako-ninja, when they went to the movies together. Just in case someone didn't get it. xD_

_How was it? I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoy writing this!_

_Chapter 3 will have mature themes in it. It could still be rated as teen, but still, just for a warning lol._

_I hope you will come back again soon. :3_

_Reviews? :'3 _


	3. Don't Worry, It's My Turn Now

_Hi again... ._. _

_There will be some mature themes in this chapter, just for a warning. No lemon or such, though (too bad... *shot)._

_I kinda managed to write more than earlier chapters... Maybe because I got so much in the mood... xD_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

**~Chapter 3: Don't Worry, It's My Turn Now~  
**

The Gekkoukan shadow busters were having dinner. They were lucky Shinjiro had taught Fuuka how to cook before he passed away... Fuuka actually learned a lot, and was surprisingly able to make her meals edible.

"Fuuka-chan, I never knew you had improved THIS much..." Yukari said, amazed. "This looks really appetizing!"

"Hell true, man! I mean, just look at all these. I'm 100% sure these are five class restaurant quality!" Junpei exclaimed happily.

After a few days, the depressed Junpei had finally came back to his normal self. Even, everyone could feel him (surprisingly) becoming a little bit more mature. His persona evolved also, making him stronger than before.

"...I-it's not that luxurious... But I hope you'll all like them." Fuuka said, her cheeks were a little red. "I don't want to disappoint Shinjiro-senpai..." Fuuka looked down, a bit sad.

"I'm sure he's proud of you up there, Fuuka." Akihiko said.

"Un.." Fuuka nodded. "I really do hope so..."

They started to chow down their meals, non-stop. The cuisine was delicious! Shinjiro's cooking was even better, but Fuuka's getting closer day by day. It was definitely a delighting dinner, at least for ordinary high-schoolers-Mitsuru excluded. Fuuka patiently waited for her dormmates' opinion.

"Wow, Fuuka-san... This is really tasty. Ken said, with a cute smiling face. "It tastes... just like mom..."

"You certainly have improved a lot, Yamagishi." Mitsuru smiled. "I'm truly amazed."

"R-really...? I'm glad... Thank you!" Fuuka thanked Ken and Mitsuru shyly.

"Aw... I don't want to get left behind..." Yukari grunted. "Hey, Fuuka, can you teach me sometime? Cooking, I mean." Yukari asked, smiling.

"U-um... But I'm not sure if I could..." Fuuka said, feeling afraid to disappoint Yukari.

"What do you mean you couldn't? These taste amazing! I mean it!" Yukari giggled.

"I agree with Yuka-tan's idea. It's just sad, you know? Seeing Koromaru eat black stuff Yuka-tan made everyday..." Junpei teased Yukari.

"What's THAT supposed to mean? Stupei!" Yukari shouted at Junpei.

Fuuka giggled at the two. "Okay... I'll try my best to teach you, Yukari-chan." Fuuka smiled.

"Yay! Thanks, Fuuka!" Yukari grinned happily.

The team filled their stomachs in pure joy. It was certainly a rare occasion for them to be able to gather and enjoy each other's company like this. They're usually busy with other things which would be too many to mention. Though in the middle of the culinary party, Junpei looked a bit troubled.

"By the way..." Junpei looked around, "Where's Mina?"

"She said she'll come home late today. I think she's gonna report to the police about the person we just found in Tartarus. It's such a shame she missed Fuuka's cooking, though. Yukari said.

Junpei sighed, "Such an impressive leader as always."

"I was wondering about that, too... It's too bad... I wanted her to taste my cooking so much..." Fuuka looked a bit sad. "Because Minako-chan also helped me to improve my cooking at school. I want to thank her for it..."

"Wow... Mina did that, too?" Junpei looked even more amazed. "Seriously man, just what IS it she couldn't do?"

"You should act more like her, Junpei. You both are pretty close, aren't you?" Akihiko commented.

"Me? Acting like her? That's one of the most impossible thing in the world..." Junpei chuckled sarcastically.

"Hey, Junpei... Since you both are pretty close, haven't you ever thought about being... You know, couples with her?" Yukari giggled.

Junpei turned a little red at that, "W-What? No! Of course not! I mean, she's cute and hot and all, but being with her is just like a dream, you know?" Junpei chuckled awkwardly. "She's just on a whole different level..."

"Hm... Though I do support you being together with Arisato. Her intelligence might help you with your exams." Mitsuru smiled. "And Arisato seemed to enjoy spending time with you, Iori."

"It's not a crime to just try and go for it, Junpei." Akihiko said, "Who knows if it'll work? Even if it doesn't, I'm pretty sure you two would still be buddies. Even though me myself don't really get that thing called love..." Akihiko seemed to have lost in thought.

"I'd say you should just go for it, Jun. I'll support you all the way!" Yukari let out a small laugh.

"...What is this? A matchmaking show?" Junpei sighed.

He admitted that he had been feeling more towards Minako after she kept him company few days ago, but Junpei just wasn't entirely sure about his own feelings. I mean, he loved Chidori and he still does until now. But then... what about this feeling for Minako?

Junpei took another bite and looked at his watch. "Hey, really, isn't Mina taking a long time?" Junpei asked. It just didn't feel right for Junpei to have a feast like this without his leader. "I'm starting to get anxious here..."

"I'm sure she's fine. She's strong and independent; unlike you." Yukari mocked Junpei. "She's probably just having some issues reporting to Officer Kurosawa." Yukari said.

"Still, Yuka-tan... It's this late already... What if something happened to Mina? A cute girl walking around alone at night, there are TONS of possibilities to what might happen to her, you know?" Junpei showed his worry.

"Is Junpei-kun that worried about Minako-chan? Wow... Minako-chan must be very important to you, Junpei-kun..." Fuuka said. "Minako-chan must be happy to have someone who cares for her so much.

Junpei blushed. "H-hey, what's so wrong with worrying about a friend?" Junpei stood up. "Whatever, man... I'm gonna go get her."

Junpei walked to the door. "Thanks for the great food, Fuuka-chan!" Junpei thanked Fuuka, and quickly left the dorm.

Everyone just stared at him.

"...He's totally not honest with his own feelings, is he?" Yukari said to herself. "He's obviously falling for Minako..."

"Maybe Junpei-san is confused with that feeling of his." Aegis commented.

"Yeah, probably." Yukari agreed. She somehow got really nosy about this relationship thing.

* * *

Junpei looked around Paulownia Mall. Looking at his watch every now and then. "Where is she? She's taking way too long..." Junpei sighed. "There's barely anyone here anymore!"

Junpei went in the police station, but Minako wasn't there. Junpei started to worry even more. "Hey, Officer Kurosawa. Did Minako came by here?" Junpei asked.

"If you're talking about a brunette with short ponytail, she just left an hour ago." The officer said, with the usual sharp expression.

Junpei widened his eyes, "...An hour ago?" Junpei murmured to himself. "Uh thanks, officer!" Junpei quickly went out the station.

Junpei just stood in front of the station, lost in thought. "An hour ago...? But I left the dorm like, half an hour ago..." Junpei started sweating, "...Don't tell me... Shit! Something must've happened to her!"

Junpei panicked and started to search the mall for Minako. He asked random people yet none of them gave him useful information. He even tried going in the club which he had never been in to before.

"... Just where are you, Mina...?" Junpei said to himself, feeling really troubled. Junpei tried to reach Minako's phone, but there's no respond. "Shit... Don't make me worry like this..." Junpei put his rough hand to his forehead.

"Could she be... in that place?" Junpei thought. "I really don't wanna go there... But for Mina..." Junpei was (actually) thinking deeply. "You can do this, Jun. Don't be such a crybaby; It's Minako we're talking about here.." He encouraged himself.

Junpei went to Port Island Station, walking slowly to the station outskirts where they first met Shinji. "I just hope Mina is there and is safe and sound... I really don't wanna mess around in there." Junpei let out a heavy breath.

Junpei looked around slowly in the dark place. Really slowly that you can barely even hear footsteps. Reminding himself not to get caught by any one of those gangsters.

The place smelled like smoke and alcohol. He had always hated going in there. He himself was surprised knowing Shinjiro who turned out to be Akihiko's close friend and who hung around here a lot, was actually a persona user and an ex-member of S.E.E.S.. Though he seemed different than those thugs who mess around here. At least, Junpei trusted him. Moreover, Shinjiro also died here. Making Junpei feeling even more uneasy just being in that place.

"Guess she's not here, huh..." Junpei said, feeling disappointed. Junpei was about to leave, until he heard something.

"Well, quite a cutie we got here."

"I know, right? I found her at Paulownia."

"...!" Junpei turned his head fastly, trying to convince himself that they're not talking about Mina-

There was a girl who appeared to be a Gekkoukan High School student in the corner of the place. And she was roped. She had reddish hair, pair of hairclips, and short ponytail, and a pair of pink headset. That's... without a doubt...

"M-Minako?!" Junpei whispered in surprise.

"Release me." Minako said, coldly.

"Ooh, what an arrogant babe... We just took you here to have fun." One of the thugs grinned and grabbed Minako's chin. "Why don't you join in?"

"Rather than staying with your stupid boyfriend, why don't you play with us? Hmm?" The other thug smirked.

"Boyfriend? So she got one already... She never told me that before..." Junpei shook his head, "That's not what's important here, Jun! Get your head in the game!"

"I said release me!" Minako shouted, ordering those thugs with eyes full of anger.

"You've got such a loud mouth for your skinny body. We should probably shut this chick's mouth." The thug gave a "heh" face.

"Yeah; with our sticks." He said. "My stick has been aching to go in some kind of hole, if you what I mean." The other thug smirked creepily.

They both laughed madly. Minako struggled to get free from the ropes. Which ended up with nothing than complete failure.

"If only I had a knife with me..." She thought to herself.

The thugs looked at each other, and smirked at Minako."Let's start the game, shall we?"

The two guys approached Minako and started to touch her clothes. Starting to undress and lifting her skirt slowly, with those disgusting, lustful look of theirs. Minako wouldn't really mind if it's Jun- NO! That's- that's just not right! Minako blushed by her perverted imagination. She couldn't even believe she just thought of something like that.

"W-what the fuck...?" Junpei whispered to himself, still staring at the tense scene.

"What do you think you're doing?! Release me now!" Minako shouted. This time, a little bit stuttered. Most probably because of her fear and disgust to these alley rats. "You fucking perverts!"

"Shut it bitch, you'll be begging for more very soon..." The thugs didn't stop what they were doing.

One of the thugs undid Minako's buttons, the other took off Minako's footwear. They keep doing that until what's left on Minako was an unbuttoned top and a lifted skirt that almost showed her panties.

Junpei stared at the scene with both anger and surprise. "W-what the FUCK do they think they're doing to Minako?!" Junpei thought angrily. Though, he couldn't hide his blush and the thumping sound his heart was making.

"Shit! I've got to save her!" Junpei quickly ran to the alley and punched the two's faces. The thugs fell down the floor and stared at Junpei's furious face.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER, FUCKING ASSHOLES!" Junpei shouted.

"J-Junpei?" Minako shuddered, scared but also glad that Junpei's here. "Why are you here...?

"Oh what is this? Her "heroic" boyfriend actually came here to save the princess." The thug smirked. "Bravo, bravo..."

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend?" Junpei thought to himself. He looked around. Seeing nobody but a roped Minako and those jerks in front of him."...Are they talking about me?" Junpei flushed, but immediately put on his angry face again.

"You think you could beat us? Bring it on, shithead." The thugs spat at Junpei's direction.

"Junpei, don't fight them... It's too dangerous..." Minako said, worriedly. "Don't hurt yourself..."

"Don't look down on me. Leave this to me, Mina. I can handle this, no sweat. There's just no fucking way I will turn back after what they did to you." Junpei convinced Minako. He stared at Minako for a while and quickly turned his head around. He felt his face heating up and pants getting a little tighter after seeing the half-naked Minako closely. But he had no time to worry about that thing of his.

"I-I'll free you soon. Sorry you had to get through all this." Junpei said, a bit stuttered.

Junpei looked around and found a baseball bat lying around. He took it and used it as a weapon. Perfect, his favourite thing as his weapon. Junpei had always loved baseball, and he seemed to be good at it. I mean, he even swung his katana as if he's batting: Shouting "Home-run!" whenever he hit a critical. Just...there's no baseball club at Gekkoukan so he sometimes just play it for fun.

"Bring it, dickface!" Junpei taunted them. "Come here if you dare. Or just turn back and cry to your mama!"

"Shut your fucking mouth up and bring it on already, dumbass." The thugs started to run towards Junpei.

The three of them run towards each other. There's no turning back. Minako was incredibly worried-almost crying. Smacking sounds could be heard around the area. No one could tell which one's winning.

Junpei actually gave great resistance and offense to the thugs. Junpei had always been a good physical attacker anyway; it hurts like hell. But Minako never knew that he could also be a good fighter outside Tartarus and without his persona. Though Junpei probably don't have any exact techniques like Akihiko.

Still, Minako's worried as hell. "J-Junpei! Stop it! You'll hurt yourself!" Minako shouted, still struggling.

But Junpei didn't stop. He just couldn't. Not after what just happened. He felt himself filled with rage and anger. He didn't care if he got hurt, as long as Minako's safe. He wanted, he needed to return the pure affection Minako showed him all this time.

"JUST GO FUCK YOURSELVES YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Junpei swung the bat really hard that it broke the bat; and the two's head also.

The thugs fell unconcious. Junpei's cheek and mouth were bleeding. His body was shivering: from the wound and from his amazement on his own strength. This is unofficially the most intense fight he had ever done before.

Junpei turned his back and head towards Minako quickly. Trying to untie the ropes. His eyes were caught by Minako's exposed breasts, but he looked away, feeling embarrassed and guilty. He just didn't dare do that-not to Minako!

"S-Shit... They roped you damn tight..." Junpei had a hard time untying Minako. Though after a little while of trying, he finally succeeded.

Minako looked straight into Junpei's eyes. "T-thanks, Jun..." Minako smiled and flushed a little. "Without you there, I'd definitely be doomed.

"It's fine, we're pals, right? Pals help each other out." Junpei grinned. He stared back at Minako, just to turn his gaze aside once again. "A-anyway... P-put your clothes back on, Mina..."

"O-oh yeah... Right..." Minako blushed madly and start redressing herself.

"B-By the way, man..." Junpei tried to change the awkward topic. "I was really surprised I managed to beat those jerks." Junpei laughed. "Honestly, I didn't even think I could lay a hand on them. I mean, thugs versus high school student; 2 versus 1, man... That's totally a scene that would be in those action movies!" Junpei said proudly. "I feel awesome!"

Minako chuckled. "For once I admit, you were so cool earlier." Minako smiled sweetly. "I never have thought that you would come all the way here and fight them... But you just proved me wrong, Jun."

Junpei blushed. "You think so? Thanks, Mina..." Junpei scratched his cheek, embarrassed from the rare praise from Minako. "I just... don't want them to hurt you anymore..."

Minako replied with a sweet smile. Minako then stared at Junpei's wounded face. "Jun... That looked like it hurt... We should treat it quickly." Minako touched her fingers to the blood on Junpei's face. "You're okay, right? I feel bad for making you like this..."

Junpei turned red at the sudden affection. "It's fine, Mina... Don't worry about it. It doesn't hurt all that bad." Junpei convinced Minako, holding her hand that was touching his face. "...Thanks."

"What are you thanking me for? It should be the other way around!" Minako chuckled.

Junpei let out a soft laugh. "I don't know either; just felt like it." Junpei grinned a bit awkwardly. "My head just hurt a bit. But it's nothing to worry about, man." Junpei tried to ease Minako's concern. "Besides, fighting for someone you love... It just felt awesome, you know? Like you suddenly got a sudden boost of energy and all." Junpei grinned.

...

_...Wait, someone I love...?_

Minako blushed, "Thanks, Jun... We should head back now. You don't want to worsen those wounds of yours." Minako stood up, reaching her hand to Junpei who was still sitting on the dusty road.

...

_...Chidori? Am I fighting for her just now? ...No..._

_...Is this "love"... the same as how I felt to Chidori?_

...

"Jun? Are you alright?" Minako asked Junpei, feeling really anxious.

...

_...What is this feeling? ...Minako?_

_...Why am I... Why am I feeling so scared to lose her? I've never cared for anyone else this intensely... Never before I met Chidori..._

_..._

"Junpei...?" Minako touched Junpei's shoulders, trying to take a close look to his face.

...

_...Chidori, are you trying to tell me something? ...What is it...?_

_...Something's hurting me, but it's definitely not my wound... Something... inside...?_

...

_...I'm losing conciousness... Shit..._

Junpei's body fell onto the ground suddenly, which made Minako gasped in shock.

"J-Junpei?! What's wrong? You can't stand up?" Minako asked, in complete panic. "I'll carry you back! ...I'm sorry, Jun..." Minako immediately lifted Junpei's muscular body, and tried to put his arms around her neck. "Hold on to me until we get back.."

...

"Mina..." Junpei said softly. He sounded... He sounded so weak... As if he's going to faint any moment.

"Junpei...? It's okay, don't say a word... Rest up. I'll bring you back safely..." Minako tried to comfort Jun. She was actually really scared to lose his best friend...and her secret crush. "Just please... don't leave me, Junpei..."

...

_...Even after all that, Minako's still the one who helped me out 'til the end..._

_...Why...? Why does she...? Why is she...?_

...

The voices started to fade slowly.

**~Chapter 3: End~**

* * *

_Probably one to two chapters more until the story ends. ._._

_I'll still make other MinaJun fics, though. I just love 'em so much~_

_Reviews? :'3_


	4. Don't Let Me Hold You Back

_I'm sorry for the long update I was really stocked up with school assignments and whatnot..._

_Also, yesterday was my b'day, yay~ :'D * _

_To be honest, I've been feeling kinda paranoid. I kept thinking like "What if they don't like this?" "What if they think they wasted their time reading this?", that's also why it took this long to update the chapter ._. Even though I finished writing this chapter around 3 days earlier..._

_Anyhow... Please enjoy. Those two cuties Minako & Junpei finally took a little step forward, lol._

* * *

**~Chapter 4: Don't Let Me Hold You Back~**

...

"Ngh..."

A certain man with a cap of Magician Arcana opened his eyes. His vision hadn't fully come back yet; still a bit blurry. But he was certain, he was in a place he didn't recognize. In fact, he didn't think there would be any place like it in the world; at least on Earth.

"...Where is this?" Junpei looked around. It was all white, and he didn't see anyone else but himself. "Am I in heaven? ...Am I dead?" Junpei asked himself.

"No you aren't."

Junpei got a sting on his body after hearing the soft voice. "...T-that voice... I-I know that voice..!" Junpei thought to himself.

"W-where are you?! Show yourself, please!" Junpei looked around, desperately searching for the source of the voice. It was the voice he dreamed about a lot, and a voice he missed deeply "...Chidori!"

"...I'm always with you, Junpei... I'm watching you wherever you go..." The voice answered. As if it was the other self of Pharos who "occupied" Junpei instead of Minako. "As long as you don't forget about me, this little piece of me will stay in your mind... in your heart, Junpei."

"...In my... heart...?" Junpei whispered softly.

"I can only show you myself for a very short while..." The voice exclaimed.

Suddenly, a silhouette appear before Junpei. It certainly was Chidori's silhouette, even though Junpei was having a hard time to see. It was wearing Chidori's signature gothic lolita dress, and a headdress which was shaped like a small sword just pierced through its head. Junpei was extremely shocked, tears of happiness gathered up on his round eyes.

"C-Chidori!" Junpei tried to stand up, wanting to run to Chidori and embrace her tightly. But he ended up falling on his knees, feeling his body so weak... so fragile... Junpei was confused and pissed by his own body. He had never been this physically unfit like this. "S-shit...! W-why can't I stand up?!"

"Junpei... In the real world, presently you are badly injured. It's normal that you couldn't don't have your usual energy right now." Chidori said. "Your close friend is currently taking great care of you..."

"Real world...? Injured...? Close friend...?" Junpei was confused by Chidori's words. It seemed that Junpei remembered nothing before he was here. Not only his vision was blurry-his memory also. "I don't... really get it..."

"This place is merely a fragment of your desire. You could say this is real, but you could also say this is not..." Chidori said. "A certain occurence which took place a few days ago, made you have to endure pain both physically and mentally. Your effort to bring your loved one to safety, will make you realize what it is actually, that you feel about her... slowly, yet steady."

Junpei just stared at Chidori. It's obvious that he didn't get anything she said. But Junpei was trying his best to understand every word Chidori just said. It was an extremely rare moment anyway... Talking to Chidori like this, even though it's basically just a silhouette. He didn't want to waste this once-in-a-lifetime chance.

Chidori chuckled by Junpei's plainness. "I know you probably have lots of questions you need to ask... But..." Chidori approached Junpei. "Junpei, it's already time for me to go..."

Junpei widened his eyes. "W-what...? N-no...! Don't disappear! ...P-please!" Junpei pleaded Chidori. "Don't... Don't go just yet!"

Chidori caressed Junpei's cheeks "Just remember, Junpei... I'm always with you..." Chidori kissed Junpei's forehead. "And remember that... You have to move on... Don't let me get in your way. You already gave me... enough happiness back when I was still alive." Chidori embraced Junpei tightly.

"Chi-Chido-"

...

"_...Huh...? Why... Why does this seem... so familiar...?_" Junpei thought to himself.

An image of Minako appeared on Junpei's mind. She was smiling affectionately, a little bit motherly. She looked... so beautiful...

"_...M-Minako...? Why...?_" Junpei unconsciously made a frown. "_I don't understand..._"

...

"...Chidori..."

"I love you, Junpei... Your close friend does, too." Chidori smiled. "You have to make her happy, okay? She had already done so much for you. I'll see you again when it's time..."

"C-Chidori, I..." A tear dripped from Junpei's face. "I love you... too..."

Chidori closed her eyes and smiled beautifully. "Goodbye, Junpei... I'll be leaving you in your friend's care..." Chidori landed a soft kiss on Junpei's lips. "I'm sure... She could bring back the happiness you once had, and relieve all the pain you're having..." Chidori said her last words and disappeared. Leaving the empty white space to utter silence, once again.

...

Junpei's tears just keep coming out, but Junpei couldn't do nor say anything. He just sat there... in nothingness, feeling lonely and confused, all alone; not knowing where he was. And once again; parting ways with the love of his life.

...

Suddenly he heard faint voices...

* * *

"Arisato... How is he?" Mitsuru asked concernedly.

"He's still unconscious..." Minako said, sadly. "I've treated the wounds, though... He would most probably not be able to go to Tartarus for a while..." Minako said while sitting on the room's floor. She had to tidy up Junpei's room first before. It was so messy that it's hard to just walk around the room.

"I see..." Mitsuru nodded. "Don't push yourself too hard. Your health is also a vital thing to concern about."

"Yes... Thank you, Mitsuru-senpai." Minako thanked Mitsuru with a sad smile.

Mitsuru just smiled and left the room. Slowly closing the door; not wanting to ruin the silent atmosphere.

Minako stared at the bandaged, unconscious Junpei. Holding his hand softly, and rubbed it on her cheeks. "Jun... I'm sorry..." Minako tried so hard to hold her tears. "I couldn't do anything more than this... So please... stay with me... stay with us..."

Minako stayed beside Junpei for a long time, still holding his hand. Eventually, Minako fell asleep on the floor, resting her head on Junpei's bed, sniffing Junpei's bedsheet. "It smells...like Junpei..."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the lounge...

The team gathered on the sofa, but none of them said a word. This was their second awfully silent moment. Their first was when they were in Yakushima, just when Mitsuru's father revealed all the painful truths about the shadows. Not to mention the drama right after the painful speech.

The sorrowful aura kept surrounding them... Until Yukari broke the silence.

"...I can't believe we didn't notice what happened to Minako earlier..." Yukari said, felt like she's about to cry. "Junpei's the only one conscious about Minako... And he dealt with those thugs by himself..."

"I... I feel so guilty and bad to Minako-chan and Junpei-kun..." Fuuka said softly, sounding depressed. "It feels like I'm the one who made those wounds on Junpei-kun, for not giving a hand to him..."

"We let that Junpei hurt himself to save our leader..." Akihiko made a disappointed face. "Shit! If I knew something like that happened, I'd have helped him in no time! I feel so unreliable... As a senpai and the member of the team..."

"...Perhaps... We put our faith to Arisato a little bit too much..." Mitsuru closed her eyes. "As perfect as she is, she's still a normal human. We should've provided support for her... Moreover, we also made Iori suffer because of our recklessness..."

"Minako-san... Junpei-san..." Ken lowered his head. "I'm sorry... I was in no use as your comrade..."

"I... I ignored my duty to always protect and be with Minako-san... I once again did a severe sin to Minako-san..." Aegis said, feeling incredibly guilty. "And I let Junpei-san get injured, also..."

"*whine..." Koromaru whined and laid down on the floor.

The lounge was filled with heavy atmosphere. All of them feeling down and blue, by a certain event that just happened. They thought Junpei was worrying too much; they thought Minako could overcome anything. But they were all wrong... What just happened to Minako was normal. It could happen to anyone; not to mention she was a female, main victims of things such as those.

The feeling of guiltiness surrounded them...

* * *

_...What is this light...?_

_...Ng? Someone's beside me..._

...

"...Mina...?"

Minako opened her eyes suddenly, after hearing Junpei's little voice. "J-Junpei...? Are you awake...?" Minako held Junpei's hand tighter and stared intently at Junpei's tired face.

Junpei turned his head to Minako. He didn't look anything like the noisy-ass Junpei, instead, he looked more like Akinari back then. "...What happened? Where...am I?"

Minako bursted into tears. "I...I'm sorry, Jun...!" Minako hid her face on Junpei's hand. Junpei could feel the fresh tears on his hand. "I... I made you like this... I'm sorry..."

"Minako...? ...Why are you crying all of a sudden...?" Junpei moved his hand to wipe Minako's tears. "Don't cry... I don't like your crying face. Put on that cute smiling face of yours for me." Junpei put on a seemingly weak grin, trying to comfort Minako. "...What actually happened?"

Minako blushed and sobbed, trying to stop her crying. "You... How could you still kid around when you're hurt like this?" Minako giggled a little, still with teary eyes, amused by her close friend. "You were unconscious for three whole days... I was so worried... The others were, too..." Minako sniffed. "Because you saved me from the thugs the other day, you got lots of wounds and you fainted..."

"Eh...? I did...?" Junpei tried to recap the situation him and Minako were in, by combining all the info Minako told him.

...

_I was... In a dark place... Looking for someone... _

_...Minako?_

_...Why is she roped? Who are those guys?_

_...!_

"OH!" Junpei widened his eyes. "I-I remember all of it now!"

Minako stared at Junpei, a little bit confused. Junpei then looked at Minako with a grin. "Minako! I'm so glad you're just fine!" Junpei put Minako in his arms without realizing what he was doing. "You really scared the heck out of me, Mina... Don't make me worry like that anymore... You already made me worry once when there were those photos of yours all around school..."

Minako blushed by the sudden mood change. "U-um... S-Sorry, Jun... I won't..." Minako was really happy her love-interest was actually worried about her. "Thank you..."

Junpei grinned. "No problem. It didn't feel right without you around anyway, Mina..." Junpei seemed a little embarrassed.

"O-oh yeah...!" Junpei suddenly grabbed Minako's shoulders. "W-what happened after that? D-Did we get into an empty white place out of nowhere or something?!" Junpei desperately asked Minako.

"White... Place?" Minako was even more confused.

"Y-yeah! I-I saw Chidori there and-" Junpei stopped blabbering after he saw Minako's confused face; also the fact that Chidori had died... "It was just a dream... Was it?" Junpei felt both disappointed and depressed.

Minako looked at Junpei concernedly. "Did you meet Chidori in your dream?"

"Guess I did... I was in this weird place where there were nothing but white, but then Chidori came and... We had a talk..." Junpei looked down, seemed to have lost in his thought. "It seemed... So real..."

"I see..." Minako nods. "What did she say?"

"She said as long as I remember her, she won't leave me alone..." Junpei put his hand on his chest and made a face seemingly sad. "She said she'll be here..."

Minako smiled. "Isn't that good? That must mean Chidori loved you a lot, Jun."

"Maybe you're right..." Junpei nodded. "Still... It's just really depressing, you know? She only appeared for a minute... And she left me behind again..." Junpei frowned. "But I guess... Seeing her once again, even for just a minute and it was all blurry, I'm grateful enough." Junpei grinned.

Minako smiled gladly. "I'm happy for you, Jun."

Junpei smiled at Minako. "Yeah... Oh yeah, I don't know why but... In that weird place, somewhat... you got into my mind." Junpei's cheeks turned a little rosy.

Minako flushed. "Me...? Why me?" Minako asked.

"I-I don't know..." Junpei looked a bit aside. "After Chidori started to touch me... It... Strangely reminded me of you..." Junpei said, a little bit embarrassed. "It's definitely not because you two look alike. You two are obviously different, 180 degrees."

"Everybody knows that." Minako replied with a little grin. "Still... I wonder why I was there..."

"I have no idea..." Junpei went red. "Probably... I just... " Junpei scratched his bandaged cheek. "...Enjoyed your company so much... That you got into this head of mine..."

"Junpei..." Minako listened to Junpei carefully.

"She said she'll be leaving me in your care... She told me to take care of you also. Because you have given me so much already..." Junpei looked at Minako. "Since Chidori's death, no one had been taking care-forget taking care and stuff, no one even tried that much to just plain talk to me." Junpei forced a grin.

Minako and Junpei eye-gazed each other. "It was... It was just you, Minako..." Junpei's face was heating up, his heart was beating slowly faster. "Maybe that's why... I kind of see Chidori's affection in you, Mina... I mean..."

"I-I'm sorry... To remind you about her..." Minako looked down. "It must have been hurtful whenever you talk to me..."

"No, it's not like that at all! It's the other way around, actually..." Junpei conviced Minako. "I just... felt really comfortable for a second, I could let Chidori leave my mind... I don't know whether it's a bad thing or not, but... I didn't want those times to end..." Junpei looked puzzled. "I mean, we have been on each other's side since long already... But lately, there's this feeling... Which I just can't explain..."

Minako felt really guilty. She felt like she's messing up Junpei's mind; like stealing him slowly from Chidori. "You know, Jun... If it's like that, then maybe... we shouldn't talk for a while..." Minako said, with a sad smile. Minako stood up and walked slowly to the door. "I'll be leaving now. Have a good-"

Junpei grabbed Minako's hand and pulled her to his embrace. "N-No... NO! Don't... Don't leave me alone anymore! Please!" Tears started to form on Junpei's eyes. "Minako... I-I don't wanna lose you!"

"J-Junpei...?" Minako blushed but also felt confused.

"I don't wanna lose someone important to me anymore! Shit... I... I..." Junpei hugged Minako tighter. "I'm such a mess... Dammit... This feeling..."

"J-Junpei..." Minako closed her eyes. She felt her heart beating fastly.

"This weird feeling always acted up whenever you're not around, Mina..." Junpei put his head on Minako's shoulders. "I'm scared... probably; of losing you-of losing someone I care about damn much..."

"Junpei... I'm not leaving you-I'm never leaving you..." Minako hugged the tall guy back, caressing his back. "You're that important to me, that I'd spend the whole day just being with you, Jun..." Minako flushed.

"M-Minako..." Junpei felt his face really heating up. "W-why... Why do you keep sticking up with a guy like me...? Why do you make me feel like this...?" Junpei said with a blush but also a frown on his face, louder than his usual tone. "Yet now... When I'm this close to you..." Junpei's breath was heavy. "M-My heart is... pumping faster than usual... What... What is this...? This feels... really weird..."

"I feel... the same, Junpei..." Minako gulped. "Whenever you're so close to me like this..." Minako blushed. "My heart feels like it's going to pop any moment..."

"T-then what should I do...? I-I don't want you to leave me but... I can't help this feeling I'm having whenever I'm near you..." Junpei looked confused.

"_...Wait... Isn't this similar...?_" Junpei thought to himself. "_That one time when Chidori felt different when I paid her a visit to the hospital... Is this... How she felt back then...?_"

"Do you want me... To keep some distance from you, Jun?" Minako asked concernedly.

"You don't need to, really... Maybe... I just need some time to figure out this thing..." Junpei tried to ease Minako's worry. He didn't want to be a burden to Minako even more.

"If that's so then... I understand." Minako nodded. "But... can we... stay like this for a little while longer?" Minako blushed, hugging Junpei even tighter.

Junpei widened his eyes and flushed. "E-eh? Um... Sure, haha..." Junpei hugged Minako tighter also, resting Minako's head on his chest.

Minako leaned closer to Junpei. "Jun... I could feel your heart thumping louder and faster..." Minako said as she pressed her ear to Junpei's left chest. "Are you uncomfortable, being like this...?"

"Uh no, no... I-It's not like that at all." Junpei stuttered. "I'm just nervous... maybe... Being so close to a girl like this... And it's you of all people..."

"Would it be the same... if it's not me?" Minako asked.

"W-well... To be honest, I think I'd get all nervous like this also..." Junpei said, embarrassed. "Though I probably won't let this position stay this long if it's not you. It just... feels unnatural, you know? But with you, it just seems to happen on its own..."

Minako smiled. "I'm glad..." Minako cuddled Junpei. "I'm really happy you said that, you know... You gave me more hope, more reason to desire..."

"Hope? Desire?" Junpei raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Mina?"

Minako giggled. "It's nothing..." Minako let her eyes gaze to Junpei's eyes. Staring at him with such affection. Junpei gazed back, feeling a whole lot more nervous. "Jun..."

"Y-yeah?" Junpei replied.

Minako half-consciously raised her head, and let her nose touch Junpei's. She was moving by herself, felt like she was possessed or something.

"M-Minako...?" Junpei could feel heat on his cheeks, even his ears, by the tiny distance of the two.

"Junpei... I..." Minako's eyes were half-opened. Her face was completely red. Her breath was heavy also. "I want you... Jun..."

"H-huh...?" Junpei could feel Minako's breath on his face. It made him somewhat... excited. "M-Minako..." Junpei's heart thumped fastly, making an expression no different to Minako.

Without them noticing, their faces slowly came closer. They unconsciously closed their eyes and let their foreheads touch each other. Their cheeks were burning with passion. They could feel the other's warm presence, enjoying the warmth of affection they both gave. Then slowly, slowly, their lips met.

They shared their first, and probably the most dramatic, awkward kiss together, alone, in Junpei's room.

* * *

_Aww... :'3_

_The next chapter will be the last. I hope you will still be willing to read more. _

_I'm having a one-week weekend starting next Monday. So hopefully I'll update faster._

_See you later~ :3_

_Reviews? :'3_


End file.
